


Una volta nella vita

by Ransezu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Care & Dare, Daily Routine, Drama & Romance, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Past Relationship(s), Songfic, doubts, keycelo, wives mentions
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: Мауро и Кейлор вместе пытаются адаптироваться к новой жизни в новом клубе и новом городе.
Relationships: Keylor Navas/Mauro Icardi
Kudos: 1





	1. Попытка номер раз

**Author's Note:**

> Una volta nella vita/Один раз в жизни by Gigi d'Alessio
> 
> Собрание эпизодов и сцен по ходу текущего сезона 2019/2020.
> 
> Спасибо за поддержку дорогому компанеро, без которого ничего бы не собралось.

Он почти ничего не знал о нём, они не пересекались на матчах, никогда не играли друг против друга, да, он что-то слышал, что Кейлор – крутой латиноамериканский вратарь, который проявился во всей красе во время бразильского чемпионата мира, а потом попал в мадридский Реал. И хотя это было совсем непросто, в этом самом Мадриде, он выиграл три Лиги чемпионов подряд. Насчёт личного он любопытствовал ещё меньше, но был уверен, что такой человек не мог остаться без внимания, да невозможно такое! Кажется, в Мадриде были бразильцы, кажется, это что-то значило для местных бразильцев, которые иногда шушукались на эту тему. Португальского он, конечно, не знал, за исключением пары фраз и десятка отдельных слов, но он знал игроков и их клубы и мог предполагать… Да ничего он не мог и не хотел на самом деле. Он не хотел ни к кому привязываться здесь, потому что понимал, что не в его положении искать каких-то привилегий или привязанностей, но…

Конечно, им было легче друг с другом, потому что они оба были новичками в этом клубе, в этом городе и в этой стране с незнакомым языком и странноватыми традициями. Но на самом деле Кейлор был чуть ли не единственным, кто ни разу не взглянул на него косо или с излишним любопытством. Может, конечно, он так хорошо скрывал свои эмоции – наловчился за столько лет, может, ему и правда было настолько неинтересны сплетни, но он приветливо улыбнулся, когда они впервые сели рядом в самолёте, и улыбка у него была такой милой… Он не хотел поддаваться очарованию этой улыбки, как не хотел и вникать в подковёрные интриги теперь уже в Париже, ему не было дела до Парижа как такового, он просто хотел работать и забивать голы.

…Но вот сейчас, когда он шёл рядом с ним к трибунам, изредка окидывал его восхищённым взглядом, ну, ему казалось, что изредка, руками его смуглыми любовался, он захотел… Чего это он сегодня без длинных рукавов, как-то опрометчиво было с его стороны, локти теперь в бело-зелёных красках газона, но это ничуть не делало его менее привлекательным. Ему очень нравилось то спокойствие и даже некоторое смирение, ничуть не показное, с которыми он проходил по жизни, он бы хотел уметь так же. Он ничего о нём не знал, двух месяцев игры, коротких встреч на всяких промо-мероприятиях и нечастых вечеров с семьями в ресторанах было недостаточно, да ничего не было бы достаточно, потому что хотелось…

И сейчас, дождавшись, когда радостные вопли утихнут и раздевалка опустеет, он подошёл к нему, уже по как-то сложившейся традиции сидевшему несколько минут в тишине, прежде чем выйти отсюда в другой мир. Он упёрся одной рукой в холодную стену у него над плечом, второй рукой не рискнув прикоснуться к живому и тёплому, быстро наклонился и поцеловал прохладные и жёсткие губы Кейлора. Неторопливо – чтобы всё распробовать, но и не слишком медленно – чтобы постараться не получить в челюсть.

– Прости, – он не поднял голову, но и не отстранился, вообще не двинулся с места. – Прости, но я хотел. Не злись на меня, пожалуйста, я…

– Мауро.

Прохладные пальцы коснулись его подбородка, чтобы не подчиниться им, нужно быть каким-то каменным истуканом – Мауро поднял глаза, натыкаясь на удивлённый и немного обеспокоенный взгляд Кейлора. Но никакого отвращения или злости не было и в помине – это приободрило Мауро безмерно, он-то вообще не рассчитывал ни на что хорошее. Он по-прежнему стоял, не слишком удобно склонившись, слишком близко к его лицу, вообще слишком близко к нему, как, вроде бы, не хотел… Или.

Но Кейлор его понял. В его поцелуе было больше благодарности, чем чего-то ещё, да, может, странноватый способ выражать её, но кто он такой, чтобы судить да ещё и быть недовольным. Он пока не мог сказать ему, что тоже благодарен и пока это всё, на что он способен, что его улыбка очаровательна и ему приятно сидеть рядом с ним где угодно, что первый слог его имени причиняет боль, к которой он уже привык и не хочет её усиливать. Он бы хотел сказать ему очень много, хотел бы… Но сейчас они оба здесь – одинокие осколки своих прошлых жизней и они должны с этим справляться. Может, вместе будет даже лучше.


	2. Вливание в коллектив и всякие мелочи

Ненароком и по-прежнему стараясь не навязываться друг другу, они продолжали оставаться рядом, иногда, отбившись от остальной испаноязычной братии, к ним присоединялся Серхио Рико, которому наверняка тоже было одиноко и пока не слишком уютно. Сейчас Серхио тягал штангу на другом конце зала, а Кейлор и Мауро сделали перерыв, чтобы глотнуть воды и перекинуться парой фраз. 

– Пообвыкся немного? Решил остаться в отеле?

– Да, удобно, всё включено и так далее, ну, делать ничего не надо.

Кейлор понимающе покивал, Мауро коротко улыбнулся, неопределённо мотнул головой, словно раздумывая, надо ли грузить Кейлора остальным, но слова как будто против его воли устремились к внезапному слушателю.

– Только я очень скучаю по детям, я хочу видеть их каждый день и не в мониторе, обнимать их хочу, тяжко с непривычки…

Кейлор снова покивал и неожиданно провёл костяшками по его обнажённому плечу, легко, ласково, ободряюще, и вроде ничего такого, только на Мауро это подействовало как запах валерианы на кота.

– И ещё иногда так секса хочется, что хоть вешайся…

Через мгновение до него дошло, что он сказал это ему – прямо вслух, безо всяких эвфемизмов, и Кейлор точно всё расслышал, несмотря на довольно оживлённую обстановку вокруг. 

– Не подумай, что я маньяк какой-то… Но просто иногда…

– …очень хочется. Именно в такие моменты.

Хорошо, что Мауро умел удивляться тихо, даже челюсть об пол не грохалась, может, в шуме тренажёрного зала это и не было бы слишком заметно, но всё равно – хорошее качество. Кейлор только сдержанно усмехнулся и пожал плечом, Мауро прикусил губу и посмотрел на него чуть внимательнее, но всё равно не слишком нахально. Нахальнее всего было бы продолжить этот странноватый диалог, что он и сделал.

– Просто безумно…

– …и страшно, когда понимаешь, что ничто другое не поможет…

– Да я бы заплатил и кого-нибудь снял, просто…

– …пока ничего здесь не знаешь…

Кейлор снова сочувственно улыбнулся и вернулся к своему тренажёру, а Мауро задержался, разглядывая его широкую спину и смуглые руки. Да не может такого быть. Хотя… То есть нет… Конечно, он просто размечтался, что вдруг… Но эту сдержанную полуулыбку, совершенно обворожительную, он уже видел – разглядел среди десятка с лишним других и сохранил в своём сердце. Это было где-то на второй или третий день его пребывания в Оореду, конечно, он подозревал, что будет что-то такое: здесь слишком много мировых звёзд, много несдержанной молодёжи, а также всего этого в одном флаконе, и, несмотря на наличие пары аргентинцев, ничто не гарантировало ему никаких поблажек. Он новичок, да ещё и временный – не вариант для сердечных привязанностей, плюс грандиозная конкуренция. Вот только он не хотел конкурировать и ему уже немного наскучили эти перешушукивания за спиной: “Да не рассматривал я, мне что делать нехер!”, “Да Ванда у него там на всю спину! И держит руки на заднице!”, “Так она и так там всё время держит руки!”, “Эй, Анхелито, ты же должен знать… А, прости-прости, нет, не должен!” Ещё и до Анхеля доебались… Хотя сам Анхель к нему был расположен более чем дружественно, всюду провёл, всё показал, объяснил и подарил испано-французский разговорник. На следующий день подарил ещё и итало-французский. Анхель отнёсся к нему неожиданно хорошо, поэтому меньше всего Мауро хотел, чтобы ему доставалось из-за него, из-за всего, что он так или иначе тащит сюда с собой из своей прошлой жизни. И ещё Кейлор, да. Он чуть задержался в кабинете тренера, поэтому сейчас в раздевалке собрались почти все, его не заметили, и услышать можно было всё. Мауро чуть поморщился, но всё же решился – выдохнул, быстро вылез из кроссовок, ещё у двери стянул с себя тренировочную футболку и шагнул в середину раздевалки.

– Минуточку внимания, эксклюзив и лимитированная версия! Только сегодня и только у нас…

Он скинул шорты и почти сразу же следом трусы, развёл руки в стороны и чуть запрокинул голову, пытаясь дышать равномернее, чтобы было не слишком заметно, насколько участилось его дыхание на самом деле. Несколько слишком долгих секунд, раскинув руки и полуприкрыв глаза, он медленно поворачивался вокруг своей оси под крайне немузыкальное сопровождение – одобрительные выкрики, смех, свист, всяческое улюлюканье и разочарованное “Э, да нет у него там ничего!”. Он запомнил, Ванда много раз говорила, что обнажённое тело – по-прежнему мощнейший инструмент манипуляций, торга да и просто привлечения внимания, и сколько бы люди ни прикидывались цивилизованными и культурными – всё сходило на нет, стоило лишь коснуться первобытных инстинктов. Только он не хотел никем манипулировать и ничего начинать – он хотел закрыть вопрос раз и навсегда. Он успел заметить всё, что ему было нужно: скептическую, даже снисходительную усмешку на тонких губах Матадора, театральный фейспалм Анхеля, очень задумчивый взгляд Неймара и неподвижное лицо абсолютно невпечатлённого Силвы, ну, ещё бы, видал он задницы и покруче, в том числе и татуированные. Но когда Неймар задумчиво потянулся к айфону, Тьягу, не меняясь в лице и практически не глядя, отвесил ему самый настоящий подзатыльник.

– Так, представление закончилось, всё, финита! Марш все на поле, пока все не получили по ушам! – как можно громче скомандовал капитан и подтолкнул к дверям попавшихся под руку Гайе и Кимпембе, которые и не особо сопротивлялись.

– То, что происходит в раздевалке, остаётся в раздевалке, а? – Кавани, проходя мимо капитана, снисходительно прищурился, если не сказать – недобро… 

– Эди…

Но Эдинсон, поджав губы и тряхнув кудрями, не стал его слушать и быстро вышел в коридор вслед за остальными. Тьягу глубоко вздохнул, кинул взгляд на аргентинцев, застывших посреди раздевалки, решил, что они сами разберутся, и тоже отправился на поле.

– Умеешь вливаться в коллектив, нечего сказать.

– Прости, я давно этого не делал, отвык.

Анхель протянул Мауро его трусы и шорты, снова проявив простую дружескую заботу, всё-таки раздевалка была ещё не пустой, улыбаясь вроде сдержанно, но предельно иронично, как всегда умел только он. Мауро тут же захотел обнять его, но Анхель отпрянул, картинно выставляя перед собой свои длиннющие руки.

– О, не-не-не! Сначала надень это, будь так добр!

– Вот охренеть ты…

– Что-что?

Ди Мария вопросительно вскинул брови и медленно отвёл руку с вещами в сторону, Мауро состроил просительную рожицу и сложил руки в умоляющем жесте.

– Человек строгих принципов! Я собирался сказать именно это!

Анхель хохотнул и наконец кинул в него одежду.

– Давай уже! Собирайся и выкатывайся на поле! Только оденься, Мистера ты этим точно не впечатлишь!

Насколько он влился в коллектив, Мауро пока не понял, да и не слишком его это волновало. Всё, что он уловил и запомнил, что сейчас согревало ему сердце и оставляло крохотную надежду, что не свихнётся здесь в изоляции и непонимании – ласковый, заинтересованный и даже как будто одобрительный взгляд Кейлора, направленный на него. Взгляд, который не ощупывал его и не пытался проникнуть куда-то дальше, просто прошедшийся по коже, как будто солнечный луч, и полуулыбка – в которой и его собственное смущение, и нечто вроде восхищения, и что-то непонятное ещё смешалось в таком загадочном миксте, что срочно захотелось его разгадать. Ну, по крайней мере, всё уже было не зря.


	3. Попытка номер...

Через неделю странноватый разговор почему-то повторился, может, потому что они снова оказались вместе, на этот раз на тренировочном поле, и, особо не раздумывая, так и остались в паре на всю тренировку. Во-первых, они идеально подходили друг другу по росту и комплекции, а в-главных, они по-прежнему не доставали друг друга какими-то глубоко личными расспросами, почему-то предпочтя поговорить _про это_ – без лишнего стеснения, пошлых шуточек, обязательных в их среде, и каких-то намёков.

– Это ни от чего не зависит. Я как-то сам пришёл к этому выводу. То есть понятно, когда стресс, когда страх и… отчаяние, ну, накатывает, и очень хочется, чтобы рядом был кто-то… Кто-то такой же, тот, кто поймёт всё как есть… 

“У меня стресс, Кейлор, вся жизнь – сплошной стресс, как, впрочем, и у тебя, посмотри, сколько у нас общего…” Но это невозможно было произнести вслух, Мауро это вроде бы понимал и теперь старался лучше контролировать язык, который его подводил, и взгляд, который его точно выдавал, и руки, и вообще...

– …приходится держаться. Мы же не бразильцы какие. Или французы. У них как-то…

– …попроще всё?

– Да, они… свободнее.

– Но это не только от национальности зависит!

– Нет, конечно, нет! Это я просто… пытаюсь не завидовать. Хотя… мне здесь почти никто так не нравится…

“Кроме тебя. Никто, кроме тебя”. Но Мауро не решался произнести это вслух, это было бы слишком... Слишком поспешно, слишком странно – всё слишком. Они и так балансировали на грани последних приличий, вернее, как-то вообще умудрились их обойти, как будто они им не нужны на хер. Может, они и правда не всегда нужны?..

Ещё через неделю Кейлор снова оказался неподалёку от Мауро, только уже в столовой, и уже пару минут наблюдал за его мучениями по поводу тарелки несчастной пасты. Да он и сам пока не совсем понял, насколько именно парижские режим и диета отличаются от привычных ему ранее, видимо, Мауро тоже пока не понял, и Кейлор решил, почему бы не рискнуть… вместе. Если что – вместе же отправятся обратно в спортзал, тоже неплохо.

– Возьмём одну на двоих?

Мауро благодарно кивнул и, казалось, облегчённо выдохнул – Кейлор опять даже не думал его осуждать. Устроившись за столиком и убедившись, что никто из новых одноклубников не намерен нарушать их гастрономическую идиллию, они успели поговорить и даже не об _этом_.

– Кейлор, ты правда не читаешь ничего, кроме Библии?

Кейлор перестал тыкать вилкой в кусочки арбуза под йогуртом – кто придумал эту гадость, интересно, здесь вообще умеют есть фрукты? – и чуть насмешливо уставился на Мауро.

– Читаю, вообще-то. Ненужного не читаю. И если ты там чего-то о “святости”, то это о другом вратаре из Мадрида.

К концу этой фразы у Кейлора заметно упало настроение, он не подал виду, но Мауро просто почувствовал, что “другой вратарь из Мадрида” – это по-прежнему болезненно.

– Всё равно спасибо.

– Мауро, – Кейлор чуть было не протянул к нему руку, но она была занята вилкой. – Мне не нужно читать жёлтую прессу, чтобы узнать, что за человек работает рядом со мной.

“Ты мне очень нравишься”, – это был единственный подходящий ответ, по мнению Мауро, только место и время для него явно были неподходящими. Пришлось срочно придумывать другой.

– Не ешь это, – он кивнул на странный салат и даже немного отодвинул его от Кейлора, который, впрочем, и сам пришёл к выводу, что не стоит. – Вечером я угощу тебя грушевым чизкейком, Анхель показал мне отличный итальянский ресторанчик.

Кейлор поднял глаза от тарелки и снова улыбнулся, так что у Мауро сердце не то что ёкнуло – а плюхнулось под ноги, распластавшись в невнятную массу.

– Договорились. И за это нас запрут на базе на неделю.

– Если с тобой, то я не против.

Он был не против провести рядом с ним этот день, и возможную неделю, и следующий месяц, и весь сезон, хотя бы один, как получится, если получится... Он понадеялся, что Кейлор не только очень приличный, но ещё и честный, то есть скажет прямо, если сам будет против. Да, настроение сейчас немного подпорчено тем, что они проиграли какому-то Дижону, всего второе поражение за два месяца. Но зато они так круто сыграли в Брюгге, что теперь у них отличные шансы, впрочем, Кейлору это, конечно, не так интересно, как ему или многим здесь. Мауро застыл, разглядывая фотографии семьи на дверце своего шкафчика, в то время как Кейлор пытался как можно аккуратнее пробраться мимо к своему. Мауро очнулся, закрыл дверцу и отодвинулся с дороги, Кейлор мельком улыбнулся, скрываясь в своём шкафу и доставая вешалку с аккуратно висящей одеждой, Мауро, чтобы не пялиться, снова открыл свою дверцу. 

– Скучаешь по своим, по Милану?

Кейлор уже переоделся, Мауро смог без опаски высунуться из своего укрытия, не то чтобы он был слишком возбуждён, но что-то такое странное мельтешило у него в голове, в груди, перед глазами, что мысли и слова подбирались с большим трудом.

– Да, но… Знаешь, я даже не успел сам понять, чего хочу, а тут всё это…

Кейлор покивал, кончиками пальцев коснулся его плеча и вернулся к своим вещам – дособираться. Мауро снова закрыл дверцу, прижался к ней ладонью, а потом и лбом, чтобы металл хоть немного охладил пылающую кожу, и сделал три глубоких вдоха. В конце концов, он уже решил, что к Кейлору можно обратиться, именно потому что он точно не прибьёт его прямо на месте и даже не осудит. Ну, может, конечно, и врежет, но получить от него будет не так обидно.

– Кейлор… А если… если бы… – Мауро повернул голову, по-прежнему, не отрывая лба от металлической поверхности. – Боже, я просто не знаю, как сказать, чтобы было хоть сколько-нибудь прилично…

“Потому что чтобы “снять” тебя, не хватит и всех сокровищ мира, а я всё равно хочу сделать именно это…” Кейлор не успел подняться со скамьи, поэтому смотрел на него снизу вверх – внимательно и неотрывно и, казалось, уже отлично всё понял.

– Попробуй просто спросить.

Он не хотел его мучить, но он хотел ясности и для себя тоже, это было естественно, Мауро понял, поэтому просто ещё раз вдохнул поглубже.

– Я не… я не прошу тебя забыть Мадрид, ничего и никого, и в мыслях нет. Но просто… Ты можешь… или хотел бы ты побыть со мной… сейчас?

Выпалив всё это, он застыл, глядя прямо в тёмно-карие глаза, неосознанно отмечая, какие чёрные у Кейлора ресницы, какая родинка, родинки… Где-то внутри, за рёбрами, снова всё успело сорваться в пропасть, разбиться, утонуть в отчаянии и простом страхе, прежде чем прозвучал ответ.

– Да.

Наверное, прошло очень много времени, секунды две, наверное, прежде чем Мауро медленно сполз по стенке шкафчика на пол, протянул руку и осторожно, всё ещё не совсем веряще, сжал колено Кейлора.

– Тогда, может, ко мне поедем? У меня вид такой на эти, как их там, Елисейские поля, вечером очень красиво, и башню видно… Господи, а… Я зову тебя в отель…

В отчаянии Мауро сначала прижал к губам, а потом и прикусил себе пальцы левой руки, другой он по-прежнему держался за чужое колено, но Кейлор кивнул и улыбнулся той улыбкой, от которой у Мауро уже столько недель подряд отчаянно подскакивало сердце. Да и не только оно, если уж совсем честно.

– Что делать, мы полжизни проводим в отелях, а ты ещё и живёшь там. Я только позвоню и предупрежу Андреа.

– Это ничего, что я вот так краду тебя?

– Мы с Андреа – духовные близнецы, она всегда чувствует и знает, когда у меня что-то не в порядке, и всегда хочет, чтобы я был спокоен и счастлив.

Мауро как-то не торопился подниматься с колен, и зайди сейчас кто угодно – задержавшиеся одноклубники, кто-то из медштаба или персонала базы – подумать он могли бы что угодно, Мауро бы остался так хоть на целую вечность. Только Кейлор, доставая свой телефон, одним кивком заставил его подняться и взять оба их рюкзака.

Они доехали до отеля Plaza Athénée на такси, заходя и выходя из машины как приличные люди – с разных сторон, только Мауро упорно казалось, что он точно делает что-то неприличное. Хотя Кейлор и сказал, что святость – это не про него, но, наверное, это было особенностью Кейлора – облагораживать всё вокруг себя, заставлять всех пытаться быть лучше. Мауро продержался ровно до порога своего номера, но захлопнув дверь, он перегородил дорогу Кейлору, окидывая его тяжёлым взглядом непонятного какого цвета глаз. Кейлор потом ещё долго не сможет определиться с характеристикой этого цвета, но это потом, а сейчас он замер в ожидании – он не сомневался в том, что делать, он только раздумывал, как лучше, как сделать так, чтобы в этих странных и болезненных обстоятельствах не причинить друг другу ещё больше боли. Мауро снова решился первым.

– Целовать тебя… можно? Так… чтобы…

Кейлор молча потянулся навстречу, закинул руки ему на плечи, обхватил затылок, почувствовал мощное ответное объятие, прикоснулся губами к губам Мауро – холодным, чуть ли не ледяным, но таким пронзительно-сладким, что можно было задохнуться, если бы не отрезвляющая горечь на дне этого поцелуя. Не смертельная, но слишком уж ясная. Но это было не так важно, как то, что они оба ощущали прямо сейчас – без прошлого и без будущего, с тем, что есть сегодня и без всего, чего так не хватает – они чувствовали возможность зацепиться друг за друга и не свалиться в бездонную пропасть отчаяния.

Дальше всё было без ненужных раскачиваний и раздумий, по-взрослому, с полным ощущением себя и другого, с внезапно активировавшимся знанием, как раздевать и раздеваться – неторопливо, но и без ненужного стеснения, куда падать – на огромную кровать, больше похожую на сугроб, Кейлор видел такие сугробы в отпуске в Альпах.

– Офигеть…

– Это называется “очень большая двуспальная кровать”. Так в буклете написано.

– Хм, наш отель был явно попроще…

– А, так это же Ванда выбрала, мне было пофиг…

Мауро устроился на его бёдрах, склонился, упираясь ладонями в подушки за спиной Кейлора, который гладил его бока и спину, пытался стянуть с бёдер джинсы сразу вместе с бельём. Мауро тихо рассмеялся, поднялся и сам освободился от одежды, упал обратно, вытягивая руки, чтобы Кейлор стащил с него футболку, обвёл ладонями его руки, плечи, живот и замер, судорожно выдыхая.

– Ох…

– Тебе не… я могу… Хочешь, ну, я надену майку обратно, мне несложно…

– Нет, – Кейлор провёл ладонями по его рёбрам вверх и остановился у львиного носа. – Ну что ты. Мне просто нужно… сориентироваться.

– Давай я сориентирую.

Мауро просто потянул его ладони вверх по своей груди, Кейлор сам остановился у ключиц, провёл по ним большими пальцами, погладил совершенно белую шею, и терпение уже почти изменило Мауро, но он всё же собрал остатки воли и разума, чтобы хотя бы изобразить заботу.

– Хочешь, я шторы задвину и свет выключу? – Мауро хоть с трудом, но освободил одну руку и потянулся к столику в попытке нашарить пульт. – Слушай, я не обижусь, даже если ты представишь кого-то другого, правда, я не претендую ни на что…

Кейлор, не отрывая от него взгляда, нашёл его руку, сплёл их пальцы и притянул к своим губам.

– Очень щедро с твоей стороны, только… я так не умею. Тебе придётся смириться с моим отношением к тебе.

Мауро замер, разглядывая его спокойное лицо, очень бледные полураскрытые губы, чуть нахмуренные брови и складку между ними, которую хотелось поцеловать и разгладить. Теперь пришла очередь Кейлора быть терпеливым, потому что под бёдрами Мауро было очень жарко, его руки в его руке было явно недостаточно, хотелось обнимать его всего, вжимать в себя, будучи как будто не в себе… Мауро наконец покивал, потянулся за поцелуем, теперь его губы были тёплыми, а поцелуи – какими-то успокоительными, и Кейлор решил отдаться этим ощущениям целиком. Ему нравилось водить ладонями по его груди, нравилось ерошить его русые волосы, разрушая к чертям этот идеальный пробор, нравилось подминать под себя его поджарое и наконец-то согревшееся тело. Вообще они могли бы посоревноваться в прохладности своей кожи, но сейчас они точно стали одинаковой температуры – запредельной. И ему даже нравилось, что с непривычки у него слегка рябило в глазах от его росписей на теле, но за окнами уже потемнело, только отблески обещанной башни попадали в окно, и пара ламп освещала комнату, так что ему нравилась эта фантасмагория. Мауро откуда-то знал, что Кейлору нужно чуть больше времени, чтобы окончательно разогреться, и он постарался: лёгкими поцелуями, жёсткими ладонями, ласковыми притираниями и прижиманиями он достиг своей цели, что, впрочем, было несложно – они оба к этому стремились. Держась за его плечо, Мауро снова потянулся к прикроватному столику, вытаскивая из ящика какой-то пакет.

– Вот возьми.

Короткий смешок, шелест упаковки, щелчок крышечки.

– Ты с собой из Италии всё привёз, что ли?

Смущённое фырканье в ответ и летящая подушка.

– Да, думал, что здесь не смогу даже по Интернету ничего заказать!

Снова смешок, а потом задумчивая пауза.

– А ты… презерватив хочешь?

– Вообще-то не очень… Если тебе не…

“Тебя хочу, прямо так, сразу и без всего, только тебя…” Но Мауро понимал, что это точно не то, что сейчас стоит говорить вслух, поэтому молча устроился на его бёдрах, заводя за спину руку и лаская уже совсем твёрдый член Кейлора, горячий и чуть влажный, что доставило ему особенное удовольствие, даже дало повод немного погордиться собой. Кейлор как будто опомнился и цепко ухватил его за бёдра.

– Подожди, нельзя же так сразу…

– М-м… можно, не волнуйся.

– Но…

– Можешь даже проверить…

Мауро наклонился, взял его руку и облизал пальцы – тщательно, мокро, посасывая и лаская языком так, что Кейлора снова повело и, если честно, ему не хотелось, чтобы это заканчивалось. Но Мауро уже выпустил пальцы изо рта, приподнялся на коленях, и Кейлор уже сам захотел, но не проверить – попробовать. Для двух пальцев было просто идеально: тесно, но не туго, горячо, хорошо просто неимоверно как. Ладно, потом, он потом спросит, раз уж они разрешили себе задавать друг другу всякие такие вопросы… А сейчас он хотел дальше и больше, он сознавал это совершенно чётко, он понимал, что будут какие-то последствия, потому что всегда бывают последствия, но ведь и Мауро понимал, и пока что их спасало это обоюдное понимание.

Он был и ласковым, и жадным до ласки – не требовательным, а податливым и очень чутким, может, и правда очень соскучился по чему-то такому, а может… просто был таким. Кейлор не пытался это выяснить, просто старался быть нежнее, в то время как Мауро довольно жёстко вцеплялся в его руки и отчаянно стискивал его внутри – так, что Кейлору пару раз захотелось просто сбросить его с себя. Но, к счастью, он удержался и его удержал, успокоил, нашёл более-менее оправданный ритм и теперь вслушивался в тяжёлые, больше похожие на хрипы выдохи и изредка прорывающиеся негромкие стоны у своего плеча. Лубрикант оглушительно пах мятой и цитрусами, чернильные узоры перед глазами расплывались и переплавлялись в тени на стенах, Мауро окончательно обрушился на него, вцепляясь в плечи и утыкаясь в шею, и Кейлор мог только хвататься за его бёдра и ягодицы, словно всё ещё пытаясь притормозить его, но это было бессмысленно. Мауро кончил, медленно выгибаясь под его ладонями, всхлипывая – почти задыхаясь – и расцарапывая ему плечо. Кейлор не сразу опомнился – слишком острой оказалась его собственная реакция на мокрую теплоту, разлившуюся по животу, а когда очнулся, торопливо и наверняка болезненно вышел, едва успев, вернее, почти не успев: он запутался в ногах Мауро, который, не поднимая головы от его плеча, закинул руку назад и сам обхватил член Кейлора, выжимая всё до капли.

Через минуту этой же рукой он упёрся в постель рядом с бедром Кейлора и оттолкнулся, чтобы перевалиться на спину, давая Кейлору свободу, которой тому сейчас совсем не хотелось. И ещё дотягиваясь до салфеток на столике у изголовья кровати. Кейлор мысленно отметил его заботу, перевернулся на бок, осторожно просовывая руку ему под шею, Мауро охотно повернулся к нему, уже почти отдышавшийся, с почти сфокусированным взглядом, и глаза у него были какого-то необыкновенного цвета, которому Кейлор так и не придумал эпитета, и он никогда не видел таких глаз, а так близко – и подавно, настолько близко... Мауро неуверенно улыбнулся, коснулся губами смуглого плеча, которое всё ещё было горячим, как свежесваренный кофе.

– Хочешь полежать один?

Кейлор усмехнулся в ответ, свободной рукой потянулся к его небритой щеке, провёл пальцами, так что Мауро снова прикрыл глаза от удовольствия – странно, такая мелочь, а так пробирало… опять.

– Нет, вообще-то. Но если ты хочешь…

– Нет. Будем… спать?

– Да, неплохо бы. Я не столько устал, сколько, кажется, перенервничал… Ты прости, если…

– Ты потрясающий.

Недоверчивая, ну, явно же недоверчивая усмешка Кейлора заставила Мауро повторить свою мысль более развёрнуто и внятно. И жёстче.

– Ты потрясающий, и я знал, что так будет. Поэтому и так сильно захотел прикоснуться. Только не думай, что я так… с кем угодно… я не…

Теперь Кейлор хмыкнул чуть растерянно, но больше благодарно, осторожно провёл пальцам по его губам, уже сухим, но ещё очень тёплым, подвинулся, позволяя Мауро устроиться так, как ему будет удобно, чем тот с удовольствием воспользовался – прижавшись спиной к груди Кейлора и укрывшись его рукой. Как же долго он мечтал заснуть вот так, с давным-давно забытым чувством предвкушения – от того что кто-то останется с ним до утра, и посмотрит на него при свете солнца, и увидит всё то же самое, что и накануне, и не испугается, и больше не уйдёт… Он засыпал с уверенностью, что утром Кейлор будет стоять на его балконе, выходящем на эти самые Елисейские поля, в незастёгнутой рубашке, держать чашку за верхние края, вдыхая аромат кофе – без сахара с небольшим количеством молока. Молоко Мауро заказывал себе, потому что сам собирался позавтракать – хлопьями с ягодами и молоком, предложил Кейлору заказать завтрак, но тот, смеясь, отказался. Все эти для кого забытые, а для кого – слишком болезненные ощущения и чувства – всё это они так опрометчиво воскресили этой ночью в надежде на такое утро.


	4. Потом

Конечно, потом он ходил и много думал. Нет, с Мауро у них было всё в порядке, они по-прежнему проводили время вместе, наверное, уже вызывали не только ухмылки, но и всяческие пересуды, но что это было для них, переживших и не такое. Мауро сказал ему прямо: вали всё на меня, потому что тебе всё равно никто не поверит. Кейлору оставалось только развести руками, но, к счастью, этого пока не требовалось, ну, по крайней мере, к нему с расспросами не приставали. Что по-настоящему сейчас волновало Кейлора, так это то, что он так легко, так охотно решился на такое, на… что это, утешительный секс, то есть практически как с первым встречным, только они сделали это друг для друга из… чувства товарищества? Господи боже, звучит ещё хуже, чем просто “снять и заплатить”, как и хотел Мауро!.. Боже… Что они, нет, что он натворил, Мауро хотел помочь и… вообще-то, помог. До той ночи Кейлор был совсем не уверен, что два холодных камня смогут высечь искру, а они смогли и более того – кажется, из неё что-то потихоньку разгоралось, только он пока не знал, что именно.

Пожалуй, Анхель волновался сразу за обоих, так уж получилось, что по многим причинам он оказался ближе всех к ним обоим, и, наверное, его беспокойство нарастало по мере сближения этих двоих. Ничего _такого_ они не делали: не держались за руки, не попадались в двусмысленных ситуациях, вообще не проявляли каких-то особенных эмоций по отношению друг к другу, не больше, чем к остальным одноклубникам. Ну, может, чуть чаще подходили друг к другу в перерывах между тренировочными сессиями, может, часто уезжали вместе, ужинали вместе… Но ничего критически неприличного, совсем ничего. И всё же Анхель что-то почувствовал.

– Анхелито… – Кейлор коснулся его колена, глядя внимательно и очень серьёзно. – Если у тебя и Мауро… если были планы и я помешал, я не…

– Нет!.. Нет-нет, что ты, я просто… я просто немного волнуюсь, как ты… как вы тут.

Откровенность за откровенность, поэтому он сказал чистую правду: если у него когда-то и были какие-то планы, то в них был не Мауро.

– Но ты на него так таращишься!

Эдинсон специально отпустил натянутую эластичную ленту, и она слегка шлёпнула Анхеля по голым лодыжкам. 

– А ты ревнуешь, что ли, я не пойму? И давно ты у нас по аргентинцам? О-о, или ты по вратарям? Я опять всё пропустил? Да что ж такое-то!

И пока Анхель, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не поржать от души над выражением лица Эди, выпутывался из инвентаря, тот успел ещё и щелбан ему отвесить. 

– Прекрати! – помогать напарнику Эдинсон теперь не собирался, но внезапно стал серьёзен и задумчив. – Но вообще-то… завидую, наверное. Что некоторые могут вот так вот… просто…

Откровенный и немного горький смешок Анхеля, справившегося с лентой, заставил Эдинсона почти вздрогнуть, застегнуть куртку до самого подбородка и всё же посмотреть Анхелю в лицо.

– Ты думаешь, это просто?

Анхелю, как и всегда, хватило ума и дружеского сочувствия, чтобы не выдать вслух “Это тебе было просто, ты сбежал сам!”, но Эдинсон прекрасно понял его невысказанную мысль.

– Не думаю, – он взял узкую кисть Анхеля обеими руками и легонько сжал. – И никогда так не думал.

Анхель думал. Думал о том, как всё может быть непросто, но при этом свой собственный уход из Мадрида, свой неудачный сезон в Англии он старался не вспоминать. Он знал, что всё можно пережить, но также знал, что кое-то навсегда остаётся с тобой.

– Мауро, я знаю, что ты сам прошёл через многое, но ты ведь понимаешь… мадридский клуб – это… это ещё хуже, поверь мне.

– Я знаю.

Анхель и так уже понял, что очень припозднился со всеми своими предупреждениями, тут все были взрослые и сами разобрались, но он хотя бы попытался. Мауро ещё немного помолчал, всматриваясь в окно и панораму тренировочного поля за ним, а потом повернулся к Анхелю, хмурясь и кусая пальцы левой руки, словно всё ещё не решаясь делиться.

– Ты не представляешь, что они с ним сделали. Это… это мерзко, такого не должно происходить. Никто этого не представит. А он выжил и пережил это… ну, почти.

Все шансы Анхеля испарялись так стремительно, что уже было неясно, а они вообще у него были, и тем не менее теперь он был как минимум спокоен. За обоих своих.

– Ты… можешь ему помочь?

Мауро медленно покачал головой и наконец-то поднял глаза, и они были какого-то неясного, но точно очень тёмного цвета. 

– Я не знаю, – он немного помолчал, но всё-таки решился сказать. – А он мне – да…

Анхель молча кивнул и коснулся его плеча. По крайней мере, это было честно.

Честность вообще по умолчанию была в прерогативе у них обоих, но Кейлор упорно считал, что где-то слукавил, может, не сфальшивил, но об очень многом умолчал, что было неправильно. Конечно, Мауро тоже не торопился вываливать весь свой жизненный багаж на него, но дело было не в этом, а в степени готовности каждого к… такому, новому, другому. И он должен был быть умнее, мудрее, Господи… Он же старше, и не на год или два, а намного, он не должен так легко поддаваться соблазнам, он должен быть ответственнее, опытнее!.. Хотя о чём это он, вот как раз в плане опыта, наверное, Мауро обскакал его на пару-тройку кругов. Но в этом роскошном отеле, в этом шикарном номере с окнами, выходящими на чёртову Эйфелеву башню, рядом с этим восхитительным парнем, кутаясь в белоснежный пушистый халат, Кейлору хотелось бы думать совсем о другом. Мауро не мог налюбоваться на экзотический оттенок его кожи, и как же ему хотелось увидеть побольше, потрогать, поласкать губами… Но он очнулся от своих мечтаний, заметив, что Кейлор молчит уже слишком долго, подошёл поближе, вопросительно заглядывая ему в лицо, Кейлор оторвался от созерцания огоньков за окном и подался ему навстречу.

– Ты прости, что я…

– Что? Нет, не за что, абсолютно, мы же…

– …что я как холодное бревно.

Мауро тщетно обозревал все свои весьма скромные познания в кастильском испанском, в котором так поднаторел за последнее время Кейлор, но так ни до чего и не додумался. Нет, общий смысл сказанного он прекрасно уловил, и он ему не понравился. Поэтому он только покачал головой и решительно взял Кейлора за руку.

– Мне хорошо от того, что ты рядом, такой как есть, сейчас. И я не вру.

Кейлор вымученно улыбнулся, но руку всё же не забрал.

– Знаю, милый. Слишком милый…

Мауро осторожно притянул его ладонь к своим губам, ненадолго прижал и надёжно сплёл их пальцы.

– Ты всё ещё не представляешь, что значит твоё приятие для меня.

Кейлор перевёл взгляд с их сцепленных ладоней на бледное, будто мраморное лицо Мауро, глаза странного в этих сумерках цвета, едва розовые губы.

– Расскажешь… когда-нибудь?

Мауро кивнул, но нахмурился и прикусил губу. Это было очень соблазнительно, да он был готов хоть прямо сейчас рассказывать что угодно, но понимал, что ещё было не время.

– Да, когда сможешь послушать.

Это стало отправной точкой для Кейлора, вернее, он поставил себе такую задачу – найти эту точку, укрепиться на ней и попытаться двинуться дальше. Мауро не торопил и не направлял, скорее, как кот, гуляющий сам по себе, приходил погреться около него, а Кейлор, думая, что тепла у него ровно столько же, сколько у придорожного камня, иногда с непривычки пугался и чуть ли не отталкивал его. И в этот раз он сначала приподнял и закинул его на барный островок посреди кухни, оглаживая бёдра, расцеловывая шею, а потом вдруг замер, выдыхая тихий стон Мауро в плечо.

– Прости, прости… Но я здесь не… не могу, я не…

– Хорошо, ничего страшного, ничего, – Мауро по-прежнему крепко держался за него или держал его, сейчас Кейлору было не очень понятно, но это и было неважно. – Идея дурацкая и вообще травмоопасная, всё правильно…

Мауро соскользнул со столешницы, Кейлор ещё мгновение постоял вплотную к нему, обнимая его, а потом опустил руки и медленно обошёл остров, оставляя ладонь на каменной поверхности, ещё тёплой. Мауро одёрнул на себе футболку и сейчас очень хотел бы увести Кейлора в спальню, но спина Кейлора, напряжённая, скованная сожалением, давала понять, что он не хочет.

– Я думал, что он останется моим единственным, – Кейлор наконец-то оторвал взгляд от столешницы и развернулся, и Мауро едва удержался на месте, чтобы не броситься к нему, чтобы ни единым движением или намерением не помешать ему сейчас говорить. – Да я на многое понадеялся: что у меня будет одна женщина, один мужчина, один клуб – на всё оставшееся время. Я имел право мечтать, ну, я так думал… Но у Господа всегда свои планы на всех нас…

Мауро огляделся и увидел ополовиненную бутылку какого-то заморочного шардоне, и, хотя французское вино ему совсем не нравилось, сейчас это было самое то. Он взял бутылку, молча взял Кейлора за руку и потащил за собой в сторону “очень большой двуспальной кровати”, которая сейчас нужна была просто как “совершенно обычное место для разговоров”. Не то чтобы Мауро ещё на что-то надеялся этим вечером, но каким-то внутренним чутьём уловил, что так будет лучше.

– Мы с Андреа впервые встретились в моей любимой церкви в Санта-Ане. Мы оба тогда были немного… побиты жизнью и немного устали от одиночества и неопределённости. Но я поднял глаза и увидел ангела, которого Господь прислал мне в утешение и поддержку, она была со мной тогда, когда у меня не было ничего, она всё это время со мной, она создала для меня и наших детей наш маленький мир, в котором я счастлив.

Кейлор протянул Мауро телефон, и пока тот листал фотографии, потянулся за шардоне, стоявшим на столике аккурат за плечом у Мауро, облокотившегося на подушки.

– Так дочка не твоя?

Кейлор покачал головой и сделал глоток прямо из бутылки, подумал, рассматривая тёмное стекло, и сделал ещё один.

– Да, но какая разница.

Мауро согласно кивнул, вернул ему телефон и осторожно высвободил бутылку из прохладных пальцев, Кейлор молча проводил её взглядом, а потом посмотрел прямо в глаза не то небесного, не то морского оттенка.

– И второго ангела-хранителя я встретил в Мадриде, когда снова всё пошатнулось, когда я снова стал сомневаться, когда чуть было не подумал, что Господь оставил меня, а Он… просто испытывал. На веру. И на любовь.

“И третьего ангела я встретил здесь, в Париже, когда я разбит, разобран на куски, не ощущаю собственного сердца и не знаю, куда мне идти. И он бережно держит меня за руку, ничего не требуя и не обещая, просто держит, не давая совсем сбиться с пути…” Кейлор не мог сказать это вслух, должен был, знал, что должен, но не мог и снова чувствовал вину за то, что так нечестен. Но Мауро по-прежнему ни в чём таком его не упрекал и, казалось, даже не догадывался, он думал о своём: можно ли ему, нужны ли Кейлору его откровения, или можно обойтись… Он прекрасно понимал, что его душевный мусор никому на хрен не сдался, но Кейлор всегда так внимательно его слушал, давал ему шанс и возможность рассказать свою историю своими словами, и с ним почему-то хотелось быть честным.

– Он был моим первым. Макси. Макс… Всё стандартно: он был моим кумиром, я влюбился, думал, что всему научусь у него. Проводил с ним кучу времени, да и какие у меня тогда были интересы: шмотки, тачки, красивый отдых, красивые девчонки и парни… Ну, у него были примерно такие же, и ему… всегда было мало.

Кейлор осторожно, почти по-кошачьи перевернулся на живот, подбираясь ближе, не трогая, не пытаясь обнять, просто чуть поближе.

– Он познакомил меня со своей семьёй, наверное, я влюбился в Ванду с первого взгляда: такая красивая, такая нежная, заботливая и такая… несчастливая. Внешне они ещё держались, потому что дети, охочая до скандалов итальянская пресса, ну, ты знаешь, какое это давление, но всё было давно кончено. Я и сейчас уверен, что сделал правильный выбор, я пообещал, что ни она, ни дети никогда не будут ни в чём нуждаться, я… я всё сделал правильно.

Кейлор, продолжая лежать и глядя снизу вверх, погладил его по колену.

– Но я никого не уводил. Так вышло. Просто мы как будто…

– …выпили любовный напиток?

Мауро задумчиво провёл пальцами по волосам Кейлора, которые немного отросли и теперь кудрявились, что на самом деле Мауро безумно нравилось.

– Красиво. Похоже.

В ту ночь они заснули в обнимку, утром Кейлор помог Мауро справиться со стояком, хотя тот и не просил, и даже сказал, что может и сам, правда, при этом смотрел на Кейлора с нескрываемым предвкушением. Ещё они целовались в душе, где уронили флакон с лавандовым гелем и он почти весь вытек, заполнив ванную комнату густым и напоминающем о лете ароматом, который пропитал их полотенца, халаты, часть одежды, застрял в волосах и даже где-то в глубине горла после пары-тройки вдохов. Ещё Кейлор вызвался пожарить на завтрак тосты с яйцом и сыром, и Мауро пришлось признать, что делает он это ничуть не хуже местных поваров, на что Кейлор только сдержанно улыбнулся и сказал, что им ещё нужно собраться семьями на его домашнюю паэлью.

Даже предстоящая совсем скоро поездка в Мадрид не омрачала ни общего настроя в команде, ни их вроде бы во что-то формирующихся отношений. Впрочем, они оба об этом так не думали, они вообще об этом не думали, ну, какие “отношения”, скорее, синдром попутчика, но иногда, оставаясь вдвоём, они ясно ощущали эту неизбежную необходимость: пробовать почву под ногами. Потому что увязнуть самому каждый считал уже не таким страшным для себя, но утопить другого, не имея на то ни малейшего права, никто из них не хотел.

– Прошло много времени, прежде чем я позволил себе снова влюбиться. Слишком много. Нет, в Милане все потрясающие, но это было… не так, как случилось, когда он появился в клубе. Совсем ненадолго, мы вместе выходили от силы раз десять, если не меньше, но он… Всё вокруг как будто начинало петь и танцевать при его появлении, а одной его улыбкой можно было осветить целый стадион. И мне, не знаю, наверное, льстило его внимание, его взгляды… Но клуб планировал отдать его в аренду, поэтому я не стал его обнадёживать, не считал себя вправе что-то обещать.

Они ужинали на балконе с видом на самый центр Парижа, становилось прохладно, но Кейлор боялся пошевелиться, лишний раз сделать вдох боялся, вообще бы мог не дышать – только чтобы Мауро продолжал говорить.

– Я не мог ничего сделать. Всё, что я мог сделать правильно – это отказаться от него, чтобы не испортить ему жизнь и карьеру, чтобы не было… так…

– Как с тобой.

Мауро кивнул и хотел было подняться и собрать тарелки со стола, но Кейлор лёгким прикосновением удержал его руку на подлокотнике кресла и его самого на месте.

– Он был очень молод, моложе, чем я тогда… Да он и сейчас совсем мальчишка. Ванда тогда очень разозлилась, кричала, да что я как не капитан, можно было отменить аренду, надавить на кого надо, решить этот вопрос. Но я не хотел что-то “решать”, это было бы нечестно. А он… обиделся, когда я ничего не ответил на его прямой вопрос, вернее, я что-то там бормотал про дальнейшую карьеру, про полезный опыт, про то, что нужно думать о голах, оправдывать своё прозвище, добиваться результатов… До сих пор помню его взгляд, одновременно обиженный и сочувствующий… мне. И то, как мы расстались, не попрощавшись толком, не примирившись – это гнетёт меня сильнее, чем конец прошлого сезона в Интере.

Мауро умолк и даже губу прикусил, отчаянно пытаясь казаться менее взволнованным своими воспоминаниями, чем это было на самом деле. Теперь уже Кейлор поторопился заняться уборкой посуды. Через некоторое время Мауро присоединился к нему на кухне, даже полотенце взял в руки, чтобы протереть бокалы, но Кейлор решительно отобрал у него и опасное стекло, и бесполезный кусок ткани.

– Слушай, это ведь ещё не всё, шансы всегда есть…

– Они были бы, – Мауро проводил взглядом бокал и, устало склонив голову на бок, посмотрел в глаза Кейлору. – Если бы я так не накосячил. Дважды.

Невозможно было переоценить то доверие, которое этот слишком взрослый мальчик ему выказывал. Будучи вратарём, а теперь и снова новичком в клубе, где каждый – звезда и ещё звёзднее, Кейлор всегда ценил роскошь простого человеческого общения, тем более что точно не был самым компанейским парнем на свете. Но сейчас речь шла не просто о качестве общения, сейчас под ногами была та самая, зыбкая, ненадёжная почва – под ногами у них обоих. И Кейлор решился.

– Мауро. А можно я спрошу?

– Да! Конечно, да, что угодно…

Он определённо был рад, что Кейлор воспринимает его так… нормально, но Кейлор ещё несколько секунд смотрел задумчиво и немного странно, как будто точно знал, что это не совсем тот вопрос, который Мауро хотел бы услышать.

– Он… бразилец?

Губы Мауро несколько раз неловко покривились в попытке улыбнуться, пока он наконец-то не понял, что не обязан этого делать.

– Как ты понял?

Хотя и так было ясно. Та пустота, о которой и не нужно было рассказывать – слишком она была очевидна, выжженная земля, рваные и обугленные края в том месте, где из сердца просто выдрался кусок, и ничто больше не поёт и не танцует так, как раньше… Мауро молча наклонился и уткнулся лбом Кейлору в шею, изо всех сил обхватывая руками спину, натягивая и скомкивая в кулаках тонкую ткань футболки. Кейлор уложил подбородок ему на макушку, обнял в ответ и попытался… нет, он даже не пытался не плакать, потому что сейчас у него был шанс и ему было очень нужно. Он был уверен, что Мауро слышит или уже чувствует, но больше не боялся, больше не хотел ничего скрывать, хотел воспользоваться этим своим шансом, раз уж Господь посылает его, это не может быть не во благо. Мауро, не глядя и не отрываясь от его шеи, поднял ладони, провёл по непривычно горячим и влажным щекам Кейлора и обхватил покрепче за шею и затылок. Он самому себе сейчас обещал, что больше ничего и никого не упустит, потому что жизнь снова оказалась слишком непредсказуемой, снова удивившей, ну, в этот раз по-хорошему удивившей его. И ещё потому что вдвоём им было, может, и не лучше, но чуточку легче, и оно того стоило.


	5. Ещё одна… не одна попытка

– Можно?..

Теперь Кейлор спрашивал, а Мауро это заводило ещё сильнее, затапливало горячей нежностью, желанием отдать всё и даже больше – только ему, такому внимательному, осторожному, заботливому и в то же время очень страстному. Потому что, когда Кейлор переставал спрашивать и осторожничать сверх меры, он становился невероятно сексуальным. То есть от него и так-то было глаз не отвести – когда он раздевался, когда он наклонялся за поцелуем, когда раскидывал руки, лёжа на кровати под ним – Мауро сгорал на раз в пламени, которого, как он думал, он больше никогда не ощутит. Но когда он немножечко забывался и забывал о всякой своей ответственности – это был ни с чем не сравнимый кайф. У него никогда не было такого, как он, даже близко похожего, да таких вообще не бывает и не может быть! И иногда он даже позволял себе на каплю лишнего, крохотную малость – чуть-чуть помечтать и предположить, что во взгляде, которым Кейлор ласкает его, есть что-то ещё, кроме благодарности. А потом он делал глубокий вдох и улыбался ему, хотя внутри от боли всё корчилось в агонии. 

– Тебе нравится, потому что там нет татуировок, а?

Кейлор сдавленно фыркнул, утапливая смешок в светлой и пока прохладной ягодице, просунул руку Мауро под живот, переворачивая и теперь целуя выпирающие костяшки.

– Вообще-то, мне ещё нравится вот это…

Он провёл ладонью в самом низу растатуированного живота, под именем дочки, Мауро громко выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы, подался навстречу его касанию и обеими руками обхватил затылок Кейлора.

– И вот это…

Теперь Кейлор провёл кончиками пальцев под правой коленкой Мауро, над именем второй дочки, и Мауро не смог толком прижать его ладонь. А он очень хотел, так хотел, что Кейлор аж фыркнул от его стараний, но только покрепче ухватился за щиколотки, по очереди целуя согнутые колени. И теперь в такие моменты Мауро почти всегда был на грани того, чтобы схватить его в охапку, и как следует встряхнуть, и заорать “Я люблю тебя, люблю, очень, безумно, я не утешаю тебя, я пользуюсь ситуацией, я просто захотел тебя себе!..” И с каждым разом сдерживаться становилось всё сложнее, потому что с каждым разом Кейлор нравился ему ещё сильнее, если такое вообще было возможно. Он не считал это неважным, он считал это неуместным. Сейчас Кейлору совсем не нужно разбираться ещё и с его чувствами, своих проблем было достаточно, но при этом он всё ещё был заботливым донельзя, оставался отрытым и щедрым на душевное тепло. А разве он способен на что-то подобное? Что он может предложить такому, как Кейлор, кроме отчаянного секса, точнее, секса по отчаянию и острой, больной необходимости ухватиться за кого-то, кто не осудит за такое. И удержит, и поддержит…

– Эй, – Кейлор навис над ним, склонившись к лицу и целуя в кончик носа. – Устал? Хочешь поспать?

Мауро распахнул глаза, внимательно разглядывая смуглое лицо, тонкие черты, приоткрытые в ласковой полуулыбке губы и россыпь родинок – да какой тут, блять, сон?

– Нет. Тебя хочу. Достань там…

Кейлор, опираясь на одну руку, вытянулся прямо над ним, нашаривая в ящике прикроватного столика нужный флакон. Нужных форм под рукой внезапно оказалось несколько, Кейлор приподнялся и придвинулся ближе, чтобы заглянуть внутрь: лубрикантов было штук пять или шесть, разных, Мауро расстарался и затарился основательно, до этого они пользовались “классическим”, без запаха, а сейчас Кейлор нашёл кое-что интересное, он чуть не прыснул со смеху, а потом умилился и сдержался. И, судя по всему, он достаточно долго пробыл в таком положении, потому что Мауро уже нетерпеливо водил пальцами по его бедру с внутренней стороны, подбираясь поближе к и так уже стоявшему члену, но пока не трогая. Только Кейлор обнаружил нечто ещё более интересное, чем смазка с необычным запахом – фаллоимитаторы, две штуки, заботливо уложенные в полотенце, один более твёрдый, размером с обыкновенный мужской член, второй побольше, но и помягче, оба чёрные, кажется, Мауро очень нравится этот цвет… Вообще Кейлор никогда не держал в руках ничего подобного, а сейчас почему-то вдруг захотелось, почему-то именно с Мауро казалось нормальным узнавать что-то такое… непривычное. Но он отложил дилдо, взял лубрикант и вернулся обратно к Мауро, показывая находку.

– Клубничный, серьёзно? Почему не сказал? Я ведь не возражаю, я люблю клубнику, ну, правда, почему…

– Потому что… это… глупо, – Мауро приподнялся на локтях и наморщил лоб. – Ну, клубничный – это так…

На самом деле сейчас Мауро было наплевать, что там Кейлор думает о его предпочтениях в запахах. Он уже давно понял, что ещё он так опрометчиво оставил в открытом ящике, и теперь просто ждал реакции Кейлора, любой реакции, он хотел, чтобы была реакция, чтобы Кейлор не замолчал интеллигентно, как он умеет, этот странный, а для себя, может, и неприятный момент. Он даже решил сам ускорить процесс.

– Что-нибудь ещё хочешь спросить?

Кейлор даже глазом не моргнул, оставшись таким же серьёзным, как и в предыдущем моменте, он только отвлёкся, снова вытягиваясь над Мауро так, что тот, глядя на него, чуть не забыл, зачем он это делал. Кейлор достал из ящика заинтересовавшую его вещь, ту, которая была поменьше, и снова опустился к нему.

– Это не потому что мне не хватает!.. А потому что мне не нравятся свои пальцы, – и прежде чем Кейлор вообще успел открыть рот, Мауро торопливо уточнил. – Твои нравятся, свои нет. А это… просто удобнее.

– Удобнее… – задумчиво повторил Кейлор, переводя взгляд с фаллоимитатора на Мауро и обратно.

Он потихоньку устроился между ног Мауро, укладывая голову на его бедре, и в любой другой момент Мауро бы просто закинул на него другую ногу, за затылок или даже за отросшие и теперь заметно курчавые волосы притянул бы к своему паху… А сейчас он просто замер, даже дышать стараясь через раз… Господи… Ну, теперь-то он точно выскажет всё, что он о нём думает?.. Да, он мог бы сказать, что это игрушки Ванды, и Кейлор бы ему поверил. Раз он врёт ему в самом главном, то в мелочах сможет и подавно… Только ему не хотелось.

– Да. И потому что с этим… потому что так я могу представить… что угодно, кого угодно…

“Когда ты не рядом…” Боже, как же херово прозвучало, бредово, просто жалко, вроде бы даже голос дрогнул, хотя что здесь такого… Он и не хотел оправдываться, но получалось, что делал именно это. Но Кейлор – не осуждал. Всё равно, опять, снова. Он неторопливо перевернулся на живот, при этом навалившись на ногу Мауро, прижимаясь грудью, животом и всем, чем только можно, уперевшись локтем в постель, разглядывая чёрную штуковину, согревая своей ладонью и вдруг несильно прижимая её к своим губам и проводя по ним. 

– А можно… посмотреть?

Мауро вытянул шею так, что вроде даже позвонок хрустнул, упёрся взглядом в безмятежное, даже с каким-то мечтательным выражением лицо Кейлора, осторожно отобрал у него дилдо и молча согнул свободную ногу в колене. “Не спрашивай у меня ничего и никогда, не спрашивай больше, да что же ты…” Кейлор, может, впервые делал что-то такое странное, но ничего спрашивать он больше не собирался и отлично справлялся сам. Короткими поцелуями прошёлся по подставленному бедру, притёрся чуть обросшей щекой, так что Мауро снова чуть шею себе не свернул, запрокидывая голову на подушку, задержался губами в паховой складке, и Мауро, тихо простонав что-то невнятное, всё же запустил пальцы в его короткие чёрные кудри. Кейлор совершенно не возражал, даже подался под его ладонь, как огромный кот, требующий, чтобы его срочно погладили. Он и звуки издавал какие-то кошачьи, что-то типа мурлыканья, потому что Мауро уже не мог расслышать все те ласковые, забавные, преисполненные искренней горячей нежности словечки, которые сыпались с губ Кейлора вперемешку с поцелуями – он тонул, он горел и уже с трудом держал в голове, что обещал Кейлору что-то показать. Но Кейлор не забыл: горячей ладонью прижал его член к животу, прихватив и мошонку, а другой очень настойчиво погладил ниже. Он сразу же понял, что этого мало, обхватил оба его бедра, устраиваясь между, поласкал губами, обвёл языком, снова отстранился, потрогал подушечками пальцев, поглаживая и надавливая, но ни черта не подготавливая, а только раздразнивая Мауро, у которого уже мелькнула мысль, что он сейчас не себе, а Кейлору свернёт шею. В отчаянии Мауро почти оттолкнул его руку, чтобы уже побыстрее сделать всё самому, потому уже очень хотел Кейлора, ему даже было всё равно как – просто хотел его, так сильно, что, наверное, сейчас был резким, почти грубым, но Кейлор только сдержанно усмехнулся и чуть-чуть отодвинулся, но бедро его даже не думал отпускать.

Клубничный лубрикант, чёрный силикон, белая кожа ягодиц Мауро, собственные смуглые пальцы – у Кейлора голова шла кругом от стольких впечатлений и ощущений, но ему было безумно хорошо. У него никогда такого не было и уж точно не будет – после Мауро просто никогда, это он тоже понял сразу.

– Так ты больше смотреть любишь…

– Нет, – Кейлор, с трудом отрывая взгляд от безбожно неприличного и до глубины сердца пробирающего зрелища, поднял голову, по-прежнему оставаясь очень серьёзным и в то же время восторженно-возбуждённым, у него глаза сияли, голос внезапно оказался хриплым, а губы – влажными и чуть распухшими. – Не больше.

Мауро с громким выдохом вытащил дилдо и притянул Кейлора к себе – нетерпеливо, немного нервно, но в то же время с очень большим надеждами и ещё более сильным желанием. Пусть хоть сейчас почувствует, что он его очень, очень любит, а не просто благодарен за поддержку. Но он ничего ему не скажет, не будет ничего усложнять, просто сделает всё, что он захочет. Но он постарается дать понять Кейлору, что его член в неисчислимое количество раз лучше всего на свете – большой, заполняющий его целиком, горячий, влажный, настоящий, от которого внутри сначала немного больно, странно и хочется избавиться, а потом… потом хочется, чтобы так осталось насовсем. Он чувствовал, что Кейлор ни мгновения не колебался, он смотрел на него как на кого-то особенного, он целовал его так, как раньше никто никогда не целовал, он входил резко, а потом чуть замедлялся, чтобы Мауро мог всё расчувствовать. И Мауро не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось. 

– Ке-ейлор…

Кейлор смотрел, не отрываясь, целовал мокрую шею и виски и целовал в губы, пока у Мауро темнело в глазах и заканчивалось дыхание. 

– Ты невероятный какой-то… Господи, чем я заслужил…

“Тем, что ты самый лучший человек в мире… Да, и попроси меня сдохнуть, прямо сейчас, безумно счастливым и напрочь влюблённым… Всем стало бы легче…”

Прошло сколько-то времени, Кейлор так и не выпустил Мауро из объятий, он не хотел разъединяться, не хотел отодвигаться, как будто чувствовал, что и Мауро этого не хочет… Да почему опять “как будто” – он ясно ощущал, как Мауро даже в полубессознательном состоянии льнул к нему, и это его так радовало, так воодушевляло, что давало силы обнимать его снова и снова. И ещё надеяться, что это не в последний и даже не в предпоследний раз. 

*

– По крови я больше итальянец, но меня вырастила Аргентина, я горжусь тем, что я из Росарио.

Мауро вообще как-то не умел быть пафосным, у него не было ни одной такой фотографии, даже рекламной. Кейлор уже в который раз листал все его альбомы, но так ни разу и не увидел “тайного” выражения лица. Сейчас у них была небольшая передышка, они сидели у кромки тренировочного поля и передавали друг другу смартфоны и бутылку воды. 

– Погоди-ка, – Кейлор задержал его руку, и Мауро послушно кликнул назад. – Но это – не аргентинец! Я видел этого парня на фотографиях у Эди!

– Ну, да, он уругваец, – Мауро ничуть не смутился и даже казался довольным. – Слухи о нашей бесконечной вражде несколько преувеличены, как ты понимаешь. Впрочем, ты же играл против Эль Триденте, ты знаешь, как это выглядит… как это может быть. 

– Красиво…

– Уругвайцы это могут…

– Да…

Не сговариваясь, синхронно они проследили за пробегавшим вдоль дорожки Эдинсоном Кавани, который радовался наконец-то полноценным тренировкам и потому просто сиял.

– Да…

*

Мауро явно откликался, когда Кейлор обводил вокруг его сосков – именно по круглому контуру кончиком пальца, а уж тем более языком – плеч и руки напрягались, рёбра проступали наружу, хотя под сплошным полотном татуировок это было плохо видно, но Кейлор видел.

– Интересно… А здесь не очень чувствительные, да?

Мауро только губу прикусил и на секунду запрокинул голову, раздумывая, нужна ли следующая информация Кейлору. Но, поскольку Кейлор уже знал про него и не такое, он решился.

– Проколоты были не очень давно. У меня был пирсинг…

– Серьёзно?

Теперь Кейлор, оторвавшись от своего занятия, пальцы в это же время оставляя на месте, запрокинул голову, глядя на него с недоверчивой улыбкой, Мауро даже хмыкнул и ещё раз кивнул в подтверждение своих слов.

– Такие полукольца-гвоздики, ну, знаешь… Пришлось снять, оказалось не слишком удобно при существующем спортивном режиме.

Кейлор снова задумчиво обвёл пальцами один сосок, через переносицу льва переместился к другому, Мауро протянул было руку к его затылку, чтобы попросить сделать уже что-нибудь посущественнее, как Кейлор вдруг замер и снова уставился на него с нескрываемым любопытством.

– А… ещё что-нибудь было?

– Нет, – Мауро, уже не сдерживая усмешки, поднялся, опираясь на локоть, опрокинул и не подумавшего сопротивляться Кейлора на спину и теперь нависал над ним, несильно проводя ладонью по его животу вниз. – Но думал, да…

Лёгкими поцелуями в грудь, живот, пах Мауро спустился пониже, потом ещё пониже, теперь уже смугло-золотистая широкая грудь вздымалась часто-часто, а и так плоский живот на ощупь стал похож на доску. Мауро на этом не остановился – раз уж Кейлор спросил… 

– Некоторые прокалывают вот здесь… – он накрыл губами головку полностью вставшего члена, вызывая шумный и сильный выдох у Кейлора, мгновенно напрягшегося и выгнувшегося, как лук, как будто Мауро стал его тетивой. – Чаще всего такое кольцо или тоже гвоздик, ну, с шариками на концах. Но внутри оно хорошо, а вот во рту как-то не очень удобно…

Кейлор почти ничего не слышал, бездумно водил ладонями по горячим плечам Мауро и старался не вцепиться больно и не поцарапать.

– Ещё некоторые носят такое кольцо… вот здесь… – Мауро сомкнул ладонь у самого основания, заставляя Кейлора уже несдержанно застонать. – Его замыкают или застёгивают… Для усиления чувствительности, когда… ну, когда всё стоит…

У Кейлора и так всё стояло, подумать о том, сколько он так продержится, он не мог, но он абсолютно доверял Мауро, только затылок его прихватил посильнее.

– А ещё, – Мауро не возражал против рук Кейлора, сам же аккуратно, но настойчиво подпёр плечом его колено, открывая себе доступ ко всему. – Вот здесь… Здесь может быть гвоздик, такой – его ощущаешь, только когда… изнутри…

Кейлор собрал оставшиеся силы и притянул Мауро к себе, отвечая на его ещё даже не сформулированный в мозгу, а не то что словами вопрос.

– Да. Можно… Нужно…

– Я очень осторожно…

– Не надо, – от этих слов Мауро испуганно вскинулся, натыкаясь на тёмный и плохо читаемый сейчас, но всё равно прямой и открытый взгляд Кейлора. – Если ты правда хочешь, не надо этого осторожничанья. Я хочу ощущать тебя всего, тебя настоящего, я же понимаю, что для тебя всё – по-настоящему, для меня тоже, правда. Просто я… я просто медленнее, холоднее…

Мауро ласково улыбнулся, прикусывая губу и качая головой, ещё раз погладил его смуглые бёдра, уже такие горячие, что терпеть было почти невозможно.

– Ты у меня просто какой-то Джон Сноу… – непонимающий взгляд Кейлора всё ещё не отпускал его, Мауро улыбнулся ещё ярче и поудобнее обхватил его ноги. – Скажешь тоже, “холоднее”… Я тебе сейчас всё объясню и покажу, какой ты…

– Давай.

*

– А испанцы тоже ничего так?

Кейлор дошнуровал бутсу, взял перчатки и выпрямился, окидывая Мауро недопонимающим взглядом.

– Нормальные испанцы. Ну, в большинстве своём. А что?

Мауро долго и мучительно хмурил лоб, тёр переносицу и буквально переминался с ноги на ногу, чего вообще за ним никогда не наблюдалось.

– Этот… Серхио, ну, коллега твой, вы же встречались? В смысле в Испании… то есть, в матче, на поле?

Кейлор задумчиво почесал затылок, думая, будет ли это считаться сплетней, если он скажет, что он думает, или здесь можно… 

– Исходя из своего небольшого опыта и умения наблюдать за людьми могу сказать, что на данный момент ему нравятся… латиноамериканцы.

– М-м…

Кажется, это заявление Мауро не слишком приободрило.

– Э-э… южные латиноамериканцы…

Мауро по-прежнему смотрел на него с недоверчивым любопытством – по-другому охарактеризовать этот взгляд у Кейлора не получалось.

– Уругвайцы. Ему нравятся красивые уругвайцы.

Ему, наверное, показалось, что это уточнение почему-то весьма обрадовало Мауро, странно, ну, ладно, он правда очень добрый парень, если так обо всех беспокоится. Кейлор улыбнулся в ответ на кивок Мауро и пошёл разминаться. Мауро ещё пару мгновений смотрел ему вслед и старался не улыбаться слишком уж широко. Хорошие, товарищеские, рабочие отношения он, конечно, постарается выстроить со всеми, сейчас это очень важно, просто необходимо. Но делить хоть с кем-то хоть насколько-то, хоть на положенное рабочее время внимание Кейлора он уже был почему-то не готов.


	6. Бразильское и немного аргентинского

– Даже. Не смей. Заикаться об этом. Даже в мыслях!

Неймар медленно перевёл взгляд с объекта своего пристального внимания, разминавшегося у кромки газона, на сидевшего рядом и заматывавшего тейпами запястья капитана.

– Я просто…

– Нет.

– …всего лишь хотел…

– Не хотел!

– Да мы же должны общаться! Налаживать связи в коллективе, доброжелательную атмосферу и всякое та…

Но его капитан, его многолетний товарищ по сборной и по совместительству один из самых терпеливых людей в мире даже не дал ему договорить. Он бросил тейп, ухватил его за шиворот и потащил внутрь, за стеклянные двери, из которых они лишь недавно вышли, заталкивая вяло сопротивлявшегося одноклубника в просторную аудиторию с окнами, выходящими на тренировочное поле.

– Мы – да, – Тьягу Силва одним несильным толчком усадил Неймара на низкий и жёсткий диванчик. – Ты будешь только вежливо здороваться и прощаться. Ещё говорить “спасибо” и “пожалуйста” на всех языках, можно добавить пару слов о погоде, но на этом всё.

– Ты просто хочешь сказать, что я неспособен на приличный разговор с приличным человеком? – Неймар попытался вскочить с дивана, но Тьягу перегородил ему путь и Нею пришлось упасть обратно. – По-твоему, я социо…псих? Нет, социо… что-то там, короче, ты не веришь, что я в норме?!

Тьягу сделал глубокий вдох, повернулся к Нею спиной и сделал несколько шагов туда-сюда. Господи, вот почему у всех вокруг нормальные одноклубники, земляки, друзья, а у него – Неймар?! Конечно, он любил его, по-прежнему, безмерно, как и всегда, но иногда… а в последнее время даже чуть чаще у него возникало дикое желание задушить его и сказать, что так и было. Он обернулся и смерил Неймара, мигом застывшего на краешке дивана, тяжёлым взглядом.

– Ты не будешь говорить с ним о его бывших одноклубниках.

– Да что это? Он же всё равно их вспоминает! Он нормально к этому относится, всё равно же все спрашивают! А сколько всего полезного он может понарассказать! Под каким углом бьёт Кроос, как вывести из себя Рамоса, кто парень Марсело в конце концов! Ладно, с Рамосом я и сам прекрасно справлялся и снова справлюсь, но насчёт Марса…

Тьягу в отчаянии огляделся вокруг, разыскивая подходящий угол или выступ, нет, не чтобы вписать туда Нея, а, скорее, чтобы вписаться лбом самому. А что, производственная травма, полежит пару недель в больнице, отдохнёт, поест витаминок… Беспечный Ней тем временем поднялся с дивана, и подошёл довольно близко, и вдруг замер, вопросительно вскидывая брови – всё-таки наконец что-то прочёл по лицу кэпа. Тьягу смотрел на него почти с жалостью, и это, конечно, сбило Неймара с толку.

– Ты когда-нибудь… хоть иногда… мне просто любопытно, хотя бы изредка – ты слышишь других? Хоть кого-то, кроме себя любимого? Это и есть парень Марсело. То есть был…

Анхель ди Мария, не собиравшийся думать ни о чём, кроме как о тренировочной разминке, и поэтому спешивший на поле, почти промчался мимо Маркиньоса, который, привалившись спиной к двери, сосредоточенно смотрел в пол и почему-то никуда не торопился. Сверхпрочный ламинат, вероятно, так заинтересовал его, потому что дверь, которую он подпирал, была такая же прозрачная, как и часть стен в этом помещении. Анхель сделал два шага назад, остановился прямо перед ним, дожидаясь, пока тот поднимет взгляд, и вопросительно кивнул на дверь за его спиной. Маркиньос тяжело вздохнул, окинул Анхеля оценивающим взглядом, как будто раздумывал, что он там сможет. Но в конечном итоге решил, что Анхелю и правда виднее, а сам он не хочет вникать в чьи-то запутанные отношения или что там ещё может быть у Нея, в конце концов, он не обязан… ну, пока что, он всего лишь вице-кэп… пока что. Поэтому с почти чистой совестью он отодвинулся в сторону, давая Анхелю войти. Первое, что Анхель услышал – всё ещё спокойный, но явно находящийся на самой последней стадии своего спокойствия голос капитана.

– Он говорил. На предпоследних наших сборах. Но тебя волновали только твои личные проблемы и ты, вероятно, не заметил, что у кого-то ещё они тоже бывают.

Ней с робкой надеждой перевёл взгляд на подошедшего Анхеля.

– Ты тоже знал это? Про Кейлора? Только я всё пропустил?

Анхель медленно пожал плечами. Ну, здесь всё было понятно: Ней опять что-то вытребовывал себе, а кэп хотел мира во всём мире… Несовместимо. А Марсело…

– Мы вообще-то дружим. Хоть пару-тройку раз в год, но встречаемся.

Пока Неймар сосредоточенно чесал затылок, пытаясь понять, перед кем в этот раз ему надо извиниться в первую очередь, Анхель и Тьягу молча и привычно обменивались долгими и всё понятно говорящими взглядами. Да, всё как всегда, да, новый форвард легко мог бы стать новой проблемой, но этого не будет – так удачно сложились обстоятельства, это не заслуга ни самого Тьягу, ни Анхеля, ни кого-то ещё… Или всё же. Конечно, Тьягу хотел бы расспросить Анхеля, хотел бы знать, что именно он думает и предполагает по поводу своего земляка и компанеро. Впрочем, Анхель и без всяких расспросов за Икарди практически ручался, хотя никто этого и не требовал. Это обнадёживало, вот только…

– Но с аргентинским парнем мне дружить можно? – Неймар меж тем никуда не делся, стоял здесь, переводил взгляд с одного старшего товарища на другого и снова очень плохо читал по лицам. – Можно?..

Тьягу снова вздохнул, кинул быстрый взгляд на Анхеля и покачал головой.

– Можно здороваться, прощаться, пожимать руку, делать на него передачи. Желательно голевые. Ну, и о погоде тоже можешь болтать…

– Я на него – передачи?! А он мне ничего не будет?

Тьягу очень хотелось хлопнуть себя по лбу ладонью, он еле сдержался, Анхель, не особо сдерживаясь запрокинул голову, пытаясь не заржать вслух: Ней снова выглядел обиженным ребёнком и вёл себя также. Нет, здесь вряд ли что-то изменится в ближайшие триста пятьдесят девять лет.

– А он и не обязан, дорогой. Он “девятка”, а вот ты у нас номер “десять”, так что изволь уже отрабатывать. Не вздумай, просто не вздумай… Я тебя очень прошу, умоляю, конфликта с ещё одной “девяткой” я просто не переживу, мы все не переживём…

Анхель вполне сострадательно погладил капитана по курчавой голове. Как же им повезло, что Тьягу преотлично разбирался в итальянском футболе, подозревая, что некоторые рисунки классического катеначчо могли бы им пригодиться, как им вообще повезло с Тьягу, как редко они задумываются об этом… А вот за Мауро он уже почти не волновался. Да, ему будет здесь не просто, но он выглядит таким серьёзным и взрослым, нет, не потому что у него детей было ровно в пять раз больше, чем у Нея, и в два с половиной раза больше, чем у почти каждого из них, а потому что он и правда уже много чего пережил за свои двадцать шесть лет. Так что, может быть, это даже немного охладит и отпугнёт Нея... Вряд ли уж совсем, но вдруг. А сейчас нужно было срочно хватать всех бразильцев в охапку и тащиться на тренировочное поле. Тем более что за прозрачной дверью почти потерявший терпение Маркиньос уже как только не изображал, что им надо идти, точнее даже – бежать, потому что снаружи наверняка уже беснуется Тухель, не понимая, где болтается половина его команды. Ну, хотя бы здесь какое-то постоянство. 

*

Финального свистка Кейлор даже не услышал – просто увидел, как товарищи по команде устало, но радостно вскинули вверх руки, перекрестился и медленно побрёл к центру поля. Он не сразу сообразил, кто именно перехватил его по пути к подтрибунному помещению и сжал в жарких стальных объятиях. По голосу и мягкому французскому с южными нотами он, и не видя, догадался.

– Ты просто невероятный,

– Спасибо… кэп… ты тоже.

Наверное, он впервые за несколько месяцев по-настоящему, от всей души обнимал настоящего бразильца. Конечно, они и до этого обнимались, но сейчас он почему-то осознал это так ясно, как будто посмотрел на себя со стороны. Было тепло и больно, как и всегда было, только раньше он ощущал это полноценно, а теперь все ощущения казались какими-то приглушёнными, за что он, впрочем, был благодарен. И за то, что капитан говорил сейчас на французском, хотя и не обязан был этого делать. Тьягу разжал руки, бережно провёл ладонями по его спине, чуть откинул голову, заглядывая в глаза – внимательно и ласково, Кейлор кивнул и мельком улыбнулся. Ещё один день в другой стране, ещё один матч за другой клуб, ещё несколько мгновений своей жизни он делит с другими людьми, которые не лучше, не хуже, просто они – новые, и это абсолютно нормально. Течение жизни.

То ли бразильцы держались чуть обособленно, то ли Кейлор сознательно немного избегал этой группы, впрочем, это никому не казалось странным: он предпочитал вратарей, как он, или новичков, как он. Но Мауро заметил это. Они оба старались держаться ровно и дружелюбно со всеми, и им это удавалось. Но Мауро чувствовал кожей ощущал, что Кейлору чуть труднее, то есть больнее. Он решился спросить напрямую, раз уж между ними так повелось, что легче и логичнее было задать вопрос, чем молчать и пытаться угадать.

– Расскажи немного. Как это… было. И как ты сейчас.

Кейлор окинул его долгим и тяжёлым взглядом, но Мауро выдержал, он собирался и не такое выдержать. Он что угодно был готов сделать – и из чувства вины за то, о чём он умолчал, и немного стыда за то, что уже вывалил на Кейлора.

– Ты уверен, что хочешь знать такое?

– Да, уверен. И я не мазохист, даже не надейся. Но я твой попутчик в этом поезде, и я тебя слушаю.

Кейлор молча отодвинул бокал со светло-розовым вином в сторону, снова взглянул на Мауро, но тот был спокоен и явно настроен слушать. Ну, пусть.

– Мне его не хватает… Иногда я хочу протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться… Просто по привычке – в раздевалке, на тренировочном поле, на стоянке перед отъездом домой – везде. Иногда мне кажется, что я так и делаю – протягиваю руку, когда мерещится уж слишком сильно, и если кто-то это замечает, то наверняка уже крутит пальцем у виска, – Кейлор даже сумел усмехнуться, но Мауро не ответил на эту его попытку, только на секунду коснулся его руки. – И хорошо, что я вратарь, нас и так принято считать странными…

– Столько времени вместе… Это понятно, невозможно просто взять и выкинуть из сердца, из жизни такой огромный кусок, я не представляю…

– Мне всего Мадрида не хватает, всей Испании, я так скучаю!.. Здесь так быстро становится холодно, в Мадриде в это время года всё совсем не так… Только рядом с тобой не холодно. Знаю, что эгоистично с моей стороны, но я рад, очень рад, что ты здесь.

Мауро смотрел на него и не мог насмотреться, даже дышать не хотелось так сильно, как смотреть на него. Не просто красивый, приятный, милый и нежный в постели, такие у него были, что скрывать, но такого, чтобы открывался и доверял, принимал и не осуждал – сразу, без вопросов, без малейших сомнений – таких он ещё не встречал. Чего у него ещё никогда не было – так это такой тяжести на душе, такого сильного желания просто разорваться на части от невозможности что-то изменить. Он сам согласился, не зная, насколько трудно это будет, ведь он никогда раньше не пытался вместиться в сердце другого человека, в сердце, которое настолько занято… Он не сразу заметил, что Кейлор тоже уже пару минут как разглядывал его – также явно и открыто, как и всегда, и, когда Мауро встретился с ним глазами, чуть качнул головой и едва заметно улыбнулся.

– Маурито. А ты всё же немного мазохист.

Мауро пожал плечом, встал из-за стола, подошёл к нему и обнял со спины. Наверное, Кейлор был прав, но какая теперь разница?..

– А ты?

– А я просто вратарь.

*

На Парк де Пренс со своей задачей он справился блестяще, хотя и говорил потом, что ему было странно… Ну, ещё бы! Кому было бы не странно! Но именно он как вратарь и как уникальный человек, выигравший три лигочемпионских кубка подряд, вселил в них уверенность и даже некоторую надежду на то, что в этом сезоне всё будет по-другому. Через четыре дня они летят в Мадрид, и большинство ребят ждали этого момента с азартом и предвкушением. Сам Мауро старался не думать даже о ближайшем будущем, изо всех сил в мыслях и чувствах удерживая себя в настоящем, сейчасном – ни на день, ни на полдня дальше. Сейчас они заберут вещи, отвезут вещи Кейлора и посидят с его сыновьями, а потом поедут к нему… Он размечтался о предстоящем вечере, и не сразу сообразил, что несколько человек во главе с капитаном, возвратились в раздевалку, о чём-то споря. Он узнал Анхеля, Маркиньоса и, как всегда, спокойный, уверенный голос капитана.

– Я всё равно ему предложу! Он имеет право отказаться, это такая же травма, только не физическая…

Что случилось? Чего они хотят? Что вообще им нужно от Кейлора?.. Если бы у Мауро сейчас была возможность, он бы спрятал Кейлора в шкафу, шкаф бы вынес с чёрного хода на автостоянку… Странные, совершенно идиотские мысли не давали сосредоточиться, и когда два бразильца и один аргентинец подошли и уже начали что-то говорить Кейлору, Мауро всё ещё не мог нормально вникнуть и понять, что именно им нужно. Он просто отступил чуть подальше, к рядам шкафов и полок и замер там, не решаясь вмешаться, только вглядываясь и вслушиваясь.

– Мы можем поговорить с тренерским штабом, всё можно решить, Кейлор, ты только…

– Я уже.

Анхель недоверчиво распахнул и так огромные глаза, Маркиньос тихо присвистнул, Мауро, по-прежнему плохо соображая, что вообще происходит, сильнее вжался в стену. 

– Уже поговорил. Заверил, что я в полном порядке и абсолютно готов. Я не подведу… кэп.

Тьягу только головой качнул и приобнял за плечи, Мауро поморщился: всё-таки руки у этих бразильцев, даже у лучших, всегда не на месте.

– Милый мой, да я же не в тебе сомневаюсь! Я доверяю тебе на сто, на двести пятьдесят процентов, больше, чем вон им всем, вместе взятым! Но я хочу, мы все хотим, чтобы ты хорошо себя чувствовал, чтобы не пересиливал и не заставлял себя.

– Спасибо. Но я хочу сыграть, правда. Это Лига чемпионов, ты же знаешь.

Тьягу, по-прежнему не отпуская его плечо, окинул его восхищённым взглядом, Маркиньос сдержанно фыркнул, Анхель только улыбнулся и развёл руками.

– А я говорил. Он совершенно уникальный. И ни за что не отступит.

Мауро, еле дождавшись, пока все уйдут, отлепился от стены и буквально рухнул на скамейку прямо перед Кейлором, слегка напугав его.

– Кейлор?..

Кейлор улыбнулся, светло и спокойно, перекинул ногу через скамью и сел рядом. Заметив обеспокоенный взгляд Мауро, взял его руку, коротко поцеловал и не отпустил, хотя оба знали, что в любой момент снова может кто-то нагрянуть.

– Я в полном порядке, правда. Всё будет хорошо, я всё для этого сделаю.

Мауро только крепче сжал его пальцы и тоже не думал отпускать. Кейлору он верил безоговорочно, дело было не в этом: у них всё будет хорошо, у всех остальных, но что будет с самим Кейлором – это беспокоило его гораздо сильнее.


End file.
